Heretofore, especially in automobile and truck applications, it had become desirable to sense various operating parameters as well as other vehicular conditions reflective of, for example, vehicle and/or passenger safety.
In an attempt to satisfy such attendant sensing requirements, the prior art has, heretofore, provided a plurality of sensing devices for respectively sensing a plurality of operating parameters and then supplied a like plurality of warning devices respectively actuatable directly in response to the operation of respective ones of said plurality of sensing devices. This prior art approach has proven to be extremely costly and not totally reliable. Usually, such prior art systems are tailored as to have, for example, a particular sensor and cooperating warning device employable for only one particular application and, therefore, this, in turn, requires the greatly added expense of providing different tooling and testing equipment for the manufacturing of each such sensor and warning device combination as well as the added expense of installing each such combination within the vehicle. Further, in those situations wherein the prior art has attempted to provide a single electrical monitoring assembly having multiple inputs, such were not effectively capable of operatively receiving both electrically LOW and electrically HIGH input signals wherein either one or a combination of which might be employed to indicate the existance of a preselected condition or a particular parameter.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and described is primarily concerned with the solution of the foregoing as well as other related and attendant problems of the prior art.